Crimson Reflection
by Dangerously Wicked
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a fallen angel. Every full moon and new moon she changes into her 'true form', and can shapeshift into a wolf. There are a few problems.. 1. Every vampiredemon are atracted to her. 2. Her and one other are the last of their kind..sakurax?


**hello! My name is Kelani..It's a Hawaiian name..(Kay-la-knee) anyways...oh yeah and this is my innerself suzie... suzie waves franticly...yeah...and this is our first fic! Please go easy on us we are like noobs...no not noods NOOBS! Anyways heh heh...I thank ye for picking to read meh story and don't forget to review! Oh one more thing...go easy on me with the spelling errors. I have no Beta and my spelling REALLY sucks. T.T so don't get a mob on me kay? Oh and i wanna Thank my friend Raquelle, for being there when ever i got ticked at the preppy cheerleaders that were pulling my hair and trying to give me paper cuts on the back of my neck...I HATE THEM!!! STUPID PEOPLE!!! ahem...BYE!!! suzie waves franticly again. -bye!-**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN DEH NARUTO CHARACTERS BUT I DO HAVE SOME THAT WILL BE COMING IN LATER CHAPPIES!!! (oh and warnings there will be lemons in later chappies 2!) teehee!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

_**CRIMSON REFLECTION **__**chappie number one**_

The night was cold and windy, clouds gathered closely together, forming a largergloomy gray blanket over the earth. Thunder roared like a gigantic lion, and lightning struck from the heavens, striking

at the earth, toppiling old trees. Rain poured and flooded the streets, creating mud puddles by the billions. Villagers ran into their homes, leaving the streets empty and lifeless. the storm never seemed to lighten up,

infact, it just got worse.

"I-I'm not afraid o-o-of a st-stupid s-st-storm.." Sakura reasured herself and was just about to get out from under her desk when more thunder roared and more lighting struck, making Sakura wimper in fright and crawl

back under the desk, pushing herself as far under the desk as she could.

When she felt that she had about 5 seconds before the next lightning and thunder hit, she scrambled to her knees and half way crawled out from under the desk, reaching around and slowly grabed hold of a long

candlestick. Being careful not to blow out the flame, and making sure not to get burned by the wax was a difficult task.

Right when she crawled back under the table, another thunder hit. Not as loud as the last ones but loud enuf to frighten her. She blocked out the storm as much as she could and just stared at the flame dancing with

every exhale she took, nearly blowing out the flame each time.

She began to think about how much had changed in the passed few years. She was now 18 years old, her parents died when she was 14, she was still struggling about Sasukes betral to Konoha, but mostly her.

Naruto left to find Sasuke, and to become stronger. Kakashi kept bussy with missions, and, if not that he was reading Icha Icha Paradise.

Ino was still a friend, but she was always working at the flowershop.

Then she thought about herself. She trained under Tsunade, and even surprassed the Sanin in strength and in medic skills. She is also an ANBU captain, (her mask is a wolf with a moon and star on the forehead)

She was one of the most wanted kunoichis, and a lot of guys have asked her out.

Just resently Neji had asked her, and she was thinking about considering, but not untill new moon passed.

You see Sakura has a little secret, evert new moon and full moon she turns into an angel, ah, but not just any angel, a fallen angel. Her and one other are the last of thier kind. Every time a new or full moon rises,

she begins to feel sick, her stomach turns and her back and skin start burning and aching. Her tempeture raises to 115 degrees farenhight (sp?) and she starts to sweat. Slowly and painfully tips of her wings begin

ripping through her back, covered in a crimson red liquid we like to call blood. Her hair grows longer, and darkness surrounds her for a bref. moment, then, the pain quickly leaves her body, she doesn't feel sick at

all but her high tempeture. her outfit changes to a dark mini skirt, that waves in the wind. (A/N- its not the one thats doesnt move its the one that you have to hold down cause the wind..) It was held up but a chain belt

that slanted on her curvey hips. Her top covered only what was needed, you could mistaken it for a strapless super mini tube top. her stomach was flat and showed some abs, and she had two black strips of clothing

that hooked her top to her bottom, that were not noticable if she had her hands to her side. She had knee-high gothic boots that were laced with a deep crimson red, and her hair was tied in a long pony-tail that was h

held up by a huge bloody red bow. Her wings were the blackest of black and the very tips were red. A noticable kanji tatoo was located on her right hip, just above her skirt, that ment 'wolf '. Her eyes were the same

unless she got mad. They would turn into what looked like a cats that turned red around the puppel (omg sp? give me a break i failed spelling and i have no beta!) She also had fangs, they were outlined with the

the reddest of lips, and she didn't even were make-up.

Sakura was awaken from her pondering thoughts when she heard a bang on her door. She sighed and lazily draged her feet to answer the door.

'who the hell could that be? It's freaking 2 in the morning...' She thought to herself and slowly opened the door. She stared at the person's feet for a while.

' Woah buddy! big feet! must be a guy.'

**'You know what they say about guys with bi-'** her innerself started but was cut off by a deep voice.

" Well, are we just gonna stand here or are you gonna let me in?" the man said, obviously annoyed and inpatient.

Sakuras head shot upand stared daggers at him. He was a good 6 inches taller then her so she had to raise her head more then she really wanted to. He was wearing a mask that looked like an ANBU's, but it wasn't.

It was black with a red outline. What cauht her attention was that his mask was shaped like a wolf's head, and had a star and a moon on the forehead. Just like hers.

She stared for about two minutes, then finnaly snapped aout of it.

" I don't know you, and your not from leaf." She stated while glaring at him.

"You'd be surprized" he mummbled under his breath as he just stared at her.

"Look we can have this the easy way, or the hard way." he said as he took half a step twords her.

Oh that a toughy..I'd have to pick...or." she responded sarcastically, with venom dripping from her words as she spoke. She slamed the door in his face and quickly made a chakra border around her house. She let a

sigh escape her lips as she turned around and headed for her room. She needed a shower, badly. When she reached her room she went to her closet, right when she was about to grab her silky black P.J. bottoms

that had skulls on it, she turned around as fast as she could and looked out her window.

'hn..' she thought

'the storm passed.'

and with that last thought she grabed her shorts and grabed her spagetti top that was black and said 'For this...You die in your sleep'.

She was off to her bathroom.

(A/N - I'm too lazy to write about bath time!)

She stepped out of the door followed by a large cloud of steam from her shower, she walked over to her bed while she was using her towel to dry her hair off a bit. She was lazy to comb through her hair, so she just

pounced on her bed and began to drift to sleep

' I'll tell Tsunade-sama about what happened in the morning.' she thought.

She was just about to close her eyes when she heard a chuckle from above her. Her eyes shot open and she was about to yell for help when she felt something hard press her pressure point.

Then...

darkness.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

**Well people that was the first chapter! sorry it was short I SWEAR IT WAS SIX PAGES IN MY NOTE BOOK!!!!! heh i guess its because i write big...well this is my first fic...I DO NOT HAVE A BETA AND MY SPELLING SUCKZ SO WHEN YOU REVIEW PLEASE DON't MENTION MY PROBLEM IT MAKES ME SAD!!! IM WORKING HARD!!! PROMISE!!!**

**please review!!!!!!**

**please...?**

**please...?**

**PLEASE?!?!?! I won't write the second chapter if i no get reviews!!!!!**

**-'-DangerouslyWicked-'-**


End file.
